There are numerous devices to assist a pregnant mother during a pregnancy. One of those devices is a back support 10. An example of a back support device 10 is illustrated in FIG. 1, and can be purchased from Scott Specialties, Inc. of Belleville, Kans. You can view the product at allegromedical.com/scott-specialties.htm/. The back support device 10 has a stretchable back unit 12 and an interconnecting comfortable front unit 14.
The front unit 14 is made of a soft and loop-like material 16 and an adjustable strap 17. The soft and loop-like material is designed to overlay, and not penetrate into, the uterus area of the mother. The adjustable strap 17 is interconnected to material 16 and at the distal end of the strap 17 is a hook-like connector. Once the material 16 is properly positioned about the uterus, the strap 17 is wrapped around the back of the mother and interconnected to the loop-like material 16 until the front unit 14 is comfortably positioned on the mother.
The stretchable back unit 12 works in conjunction with the front unit 14. The back unit 12 does not have to be used in association with the front unit 14 but if back issues exist, it could be used by the mother. The back unit 12, as used in the prior art, has the stretchable material 20 and two hook-like extensions 22 a,b at the terminal ends of the stretchable material 20. The extensions 22 a,b interconnect with the loop-like material 16 until the back unit 12 is properly positioned on the mother.
The support device 10 as presently sold does not in the applicant's opinion provide adequate protection to the pregnant mother. The applicant has prepared some research on the types of conditions that pregnant mother's experience.
There is research that indicates that pregnant mothers are subject to many physical hazards and trauma that other non-pregnant females experience. Those hazards and trauma are caused for various reasons. Some of those reasons include and are not limited to motor vehicle accidents, falls/assaults, domestic violence, occupational safety, and exercise/athletics/sports.
Those hazards and trauma are a result of the mother's condition changing and her environment. As the mother's pregnancy progresses, her equilibrium and/or balance may change due to the position of the fetus and/or the temporary weight gain. These changes could make it difficult for the mother to perform her job, exercise, drive, and stand. As for environmental changes, it has been documented that some partners of the pregnant mother become more abusive. Such abusive behavior is unacceptable domestic abuse, but it sometimes occurs.
What to do to decrease the effect on the fetus during such hazards and trauma? The present invention solves this problem.